


A Thousand Words

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [32]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Pictures, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod has a surprise for Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Big Valley and make no money from this.

Gathering his courage, Jarrod turned the knob and entered the studio. The front room was small and tidy with a couple wooden chairs, a small desk in the corner and a few framed portraits on the wall. The only other thing of note was the heavy velvet curtain covering what he assumed was a large doorway. 

“I’ll be right with you,” came a voice from behind the curtain.

Jarrod almost turned and walked out. No one would ever know that he’d lost his nerve, no one but himself that was. So instead he distracted himself by walking over and inspecting the displayed photographs. There was the expected wedding photo with the bride standing, her hand on the back of the chair her husband was sitting in, a portrait of a distinguished looking man with the largest handlebar moustache Jarrod had ever seen and a third portrait of a family with three small children. Jarrod had to wonder how they managed to keep the children still; even he sometimes got a cramp in his neck from holding a position long enough for a proper exposure. Then his face grew warm as he thought of the poses he might have to hold if he actually went through with what he had planned.

“May I help you?”

Jarrod turned as a man came out from behind the curtain. Not a young man, but someone close to his brother’s age, Jarrod judged and he took a deep breath. “I’m looking for a photographer who took a certain picture. I’ve done some checking and it led me here.” Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he touched the cardboard and hesitated. Did he really want to do this? But then he imagined Dave’s reaction, pulled out the photo and handed it to the other man.

The photographer’s face went white when he looked at the picture. “I… I assure you, sir, I never…”

But Jarrod cut him off. He completely understood how the man felt; it likely wasn’t everyday that someone handed over a photograph featuring a naked man leaning over to lick another man’s cock. “Don’t worry, I’m not the police or the Temperance League or anyone trying to get you into trouble. It’s just that we seem to… ah… share the same interests.”

“Oh.” The man visibly sagged in relief and then a devilish grin spread over his face. “What are you interested in? I’ve got others like this in the back and some that are even more… explicit.”

Jarrod could well imagine. It had been that lost suitcase with several explicit photographs inside that sparked the idea and some of those men were doing much more than licking. “I have a… friend,” he said slowly, “and I’d like some… personal… photographs for him.”

The man gave Jarrod an appreciative once over and grinned even more. “Come back tonight at about eight,” he told Jarrod. “I’ll come up with some ideas and you can tell me what you think.” Then he sighed. “I suppose you’re very close to your friend?”

“Yes. Exclusively.” Not that Jarrod wasn’t flattered by the implied invitation, but his attentions belonged solely to Dave.

“Oh well. I do hope he doesn’t mind that I get to look, though,” he added with a lewd wink that made Jarrod blush, but he was determined to do it anyway, modesty be hanged.

*

 

Jarrod waited with bated breath as Dave opened the tissue-wrapped package. He wasn’t overly sure of what his lover’s reaction would be; either Dave would be thrilled with or outraged at Jarrod’s audacity. Maybe a bit of both, a wicked little voice suggested and Jarrod shivered. That would be the best of both worlds; Dave loving the photographs but wanting to punish him at the same time for exposing himself like that to another.

Dave turned the highly polished box over, his hands gliding across the wood and Jarrod’s cock twitched as he imagined those fingers caressing his skin. “It’s beautiful, Jarrod.” He spied the latch and tried it. “Is there a key?”

“Right here.” Jarrod dug the small silver key out of his pants pocket. “I didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands.”

“Oh really?” Dave flashed him that sexy smile and Jarrod’s heart beat a little faster. “I can’t wait to find out what’s inside.” He took the key from Jarrod, turned it in the lock and opened the box. His expression was one of shock, but it quickly turned to a lascivious grin as he took out the first picture.

“You are a very naughty boy, counsellor,” he drawled huskily and looked at the next one.

Jarrod could easily remember having that one taken, reclining in a chair with his pants open and one hand on his cock with the other holding his balls. It had been just as hard as he’d thought it would be to keep still that long, but for a different reason. The images of Dave he conjured up during the photo session had made him want to stroke himself, not keep his hands still. 

He watched as Dave took his time perusing the pictures. He’d settled on a set of ten, each with less clothing that the last and made sure he had all the plates as well. He saw Dave linger on the last one; totally nude, he was lying on a divan with his hands laced behind his head, one leg up, the other foot on the floor and his cock half-erect. It showed everything off wonderfully and Jarrod thought it was the best of the lot.

Dave stared at him for a moment, looked back at the photographs and then back to Jarrod. “Jarrod, these are the hottest pictures I’ve ever seen. But you know I can’t help being a bit jealous about you showing yourself off in front of someone else. This is a downright amazing gift, but I’m not sure if I should thank you or punish you.” But the sexy grin and the bulge in Dave's pants told Jarrod exactly what he thought of it.

Jarrod shivered as Dave echoed his earlier thoughts. “You should do both,” he suggested slyly.

A lecherous gleam crept into Dave’s blue eyes. “Reckon you’ve got a point, lover.” He sauntered over to where Jarrod was sitting, planted one hand on the settee’s arm, bent over and Jarrod leaned into the lip-bruising kiss. Dave chuckled when he pulled away slightly. “Somehow I reckon you’ll like the punishment as much as the thank-you.” He nipped at Jarrod’s bottom lip. “And it is a thank-you, Jarrod. I’ll get a lot of pleasure looking at those when you have to go out of town, but if I have the choice, I’d rather touch you instead.”

Dave pushed Jarrod back on the settee, straddled him and stripped off his clothes before flipping him onto his belly. The swats from Dave’s hand across his buttocks stung as he meted out Jarrod’s punishment, his whole body thrummed with excitement and Jarrod was very glad he’d walked into that photography studio. A picture was worth a thousand words and the touch of his lover’s hands was worth millions.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some debate on whether Napoleon Bonaparte first used the phrase “A picture is worth a thousand words,” or a journalist in the early 1900s. I’m voting Napoleon, since that’s the only way Jarrod would have heard it.


End file.
